


wanting

by tree



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Community: erasureathon, F/F, Poetry, oops i accidentally made a femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erasure of the work 'Kitty' by chibifrieza for erasurethon. Marked with an underage warning because both characters are under 18, but there is nothing more explicit than the mention of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111520) by chibifrieza. 



> My only additions are a handful of added or altered punctuation marks. There is also a [graphic version](http://i.imgur.com/qCmAH.png), featuring lots of white space.

One month  
for the journey to themselves.  
they were animated  
beautiful,  
all in awe.

and Look, so  
a heart stirred and was glad  
Catherine’s eyes fixed upon--  
and she never said a word.  
every body silent

she could not say any thing.

          (met and fell into her arms,  
          kissing her  
          a chaos of kisses,  
          living       astonished  
          yes, here still.

          And she will believe,  
          hope for this)

by the window,  
her hands and face like fools,  
it cost her pain to miss, to long for 

she left her room and hurried through halls, down stairs  
hot, cold, a month, letters,  
the new breadth of their capacity  
from one subject to another, until, 

deeply and willingly  
the body.

Later, thus altered,  
Three more days passed, and it was Tuesday,  
she almost could not eat, and all morning  
paced the garden. how badly she wished,  
desired the experience of being found

Georgiana’s eyes brought love  
at least that much delight:  
“I am afraid I cannot help hoping  
for perhaps the first time”  
how eagerly between them, this afternoon.

“Darling, so much is apparent in a single day,”  
a letter from Georgiana begun Hopefully,  
continuing, “to see you again.”

Kitty, reading this last, went white, then scarlet,  
rushed to her, lifted her gently, smiled  
the joy that comes of having


End file.
